Sonmiku: Ai Kotoba (Love Words)
by NikkiKaji123
Summary: Miku transports to Mobius along with the other vocaloids and becomes friends with Sonic and co. While there, Miku and Sonic start to share a small "connection" Will this change their lives forever?
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

The sounds of chirping birds and buzzing bees filled the afternoon air. It was a peaceful day in Crypton City, and the Vocaloids were practicing on a new song to sing at their next concert. "Alright everyone. One, two, one two three!" Luka said, hitting the cymbals on her drums. Then, Rin and Len started to play a fast pace tune with their guitars, not making a single mistake. Miku, Kaito, and Meiko were in the front, all holding their microphones. Meiko and Kaito would sing in the background while Miku sang the lead. Then, Miku started to sing to the instruments, dancing a little also.

Come on, come on now! Woo!

Miku Miku, Night of Music!

Dance to the beat, don't you dare stop moving your feet!

Just feel the rhythm of the song, let's keep dancing all night long! Woo!

Rin and Len finished it off with a guitar solo, and everyone smiled and cheered. "This song is coming along great so far." Kaito said, setting his microphone on the ground. "Thanks Kaito, this is the first song I've made in a while." Miku replied, giggling. "Well, enough song writing. Let's go have some fun!" Len yelled, running off. Everyone walked off, except for Rin and Miku. "So, is Kaito 'the one' yet?" Rin asked, silently laughing. "Rin, I've told you once, and I'll tell you again. Kaito's just…not my type." Miku replied, walking away, a rather saddening tone in her voice. Rin followed behind her. "I mean, I guess it's a good thing you're not rushing into it." Rin said, a soft smile on her face. Miku blushed a little, looking down. "Yeah…" she replied. As the two continued to walk, Miku fell into a hole in the ground, her screams echoing as she fell deeper. "Miku!" Rin screamed worryingly. She looked into the hole. "I'm okay!" Miku yelled back, her voice echoing. "Hey guys, come over here!" Rin yelled to the rest of their friends. Len, Luka, Kaito, and Meiko ran over, all exclaiming the hole in the ground. "We're coming down!" Rin said. One by one, each of them slid down into the deep hole. At the bottom, there was a crystal blue pool. It's light blue glow bathed the entire cove in light. "Wow, it's so beautiful." Miku exclaimed, looking around. She then looked into the pool, and saw her reflection. Miku, out of curiosity, touched the water with the tip of her finger. All of a sudden, the water started to circle around in a tornado. The cove was suddenly filled with strong winds, and the pool formed into a whirlpool. It started to suck the six vocaloids inside of it! Meiko was the first to fall in, disappearing under the water. "Meiko!" Kaito yelled. Then, he lost his grip on the rock he was holding onto and fell in too. Next was Len and Luka who fell in, and then the winds got even stronger. With one hand, Miku was holding Rin's hand, and with the other, she was holding onto the edge of the pool. Her and Rin were getting soaked, and they couldn't open their eyes. Because of this, Miku's hand slipped and the two fell in, screaming before they disappeared under the water. Then, the whirlpool stopped, and the cove was empty…

A few minutes after what had happened, Miku found herself in a grassy green field. Her entire body was numb and weak, and she was tired. She squinted, trying to find out where she was. The area around her was warm, and smelled like roses. Gather enough strength, Miku pushed herself up with her arms, breathing heavily. "Rin?" she whispered. No one replied. Miku sighed, and stood up. She walked around, limping on her right leg trying to find anyone who could tell her what happened. Then, she saw a figure standing on top of a hill not too far away. Miku started to run, still limping. "H-Hey!" she yelled. The figure turned around, causing Miku to stop running. The figure she saw was actually a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes. "Hmm?" he replied. Out of energy, Miku fell over in exhaustion. But, the blue hedgehog was able to catch her just in time before she hit the ground. Miku's eyes were completely shut, and the blue hedgehog stared at her. "A human…" he whispered to himself. He picked Miku up and ran off, turning into a blue blur and leaving trails of dust behind him.

"Is she awake?" a soft, high pitched voice asked. Miku's eyes slowly opened, and she could feel herself covered with warm, silk blankets, and a soft pillow behind her head. In front of her, was a small rabbit, with orange-cream skin and blue eyes. Miku blinked a few more times, to make sure she was seeing things right. "She's awake mama." The rabbit whispered, looking over to an older rabbit that looked very similar to her. Miku moaned, rubbing her head. "W-What's going on? Where am I?" she asked. "Don't worry dear heart. You're safe." The older rabbit said. Her voice made Miku calm down a little. "I'm Cream, and this is my pet chao friend Cheese." The rabbit said. "She must be referring to the thing floating next to her…" Miku thought to herself. "So, what's your name?" Cream asked. "M-Miku…Miku Hatsune." Miku replied. "That's a pretty name." Cream said. Miku leaned up, and hung her legs over the edge of the bed, preparing to get up. "Are you sure you have enough strength to move around?" Vanilla asked. "Yes ma'am." Miku replied. Standing up, Cream then grabbed her hand. "Come on, we have to go introduce you to the others." Cream said. She walked towards the door with Miku and opened it. At that moment, Miku could hear chatting going on downstairs. Walking down, she caught the sight of many different types of animals, from a red echidna to an orange two-tailed fox. Then, she saw the blue hedgehog from earlier. All of a sudden, when she reached the bottom step and came into sight, everyone stopped talking. "Everyone, met Miku!" Cream said joyfully. Everyone waved and smiled, but the red echidna looked a bit more concerned than the others. Cream then pulled a little on Miku's hand, and walked her to the couch next to the orange fox. "Miku, this is Knuckles, Amy, Tails, and Sonic." Cream said, pointing to everyone in order. "Hi." Miku said softly. "You sound kind of…weird." Knuckles said. Sonic then nudged Knuckles' shoulder a bit hard, causing Knuckles the tilt over a bit. "Be nice Knuckles." Sonic said. Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Sorry." He said, with a bit of annoyance in his tone. "Well, I guess we can go back outside." Cream said, smiling. And with that, Cream, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles left out the door. As Sonic began to walk away, he looked back at Miku. "You coming?" he asked. Miku stood up, and nodded her head. As they stepped out the door, Miku gasped at her surroundings. The world was filled with people just like Sonic and his friends, and they were all smiling and playing. She could get used to this.


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapped

Miku followed Sonic to the group as Tails held a green discus in his hand. "Who wants to play discus throw?!" he asked, waving the discus in his hand. Everyone cheered, but Miku kept silent. Then, everyone turned to the blue-haired girl. "You don't wanna play?" Sonic asked. "I'm not the best catcher…or thrower." Miku replied, walking away. "Hmm, you guys go ahead and start. I'll be right back." Sonic said. He followed Miku, who had sat down at the nearest tree. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Sonic asked. Miku looked up at the blue hedgehog above her. "Sure…" she replied. Sonic sat down next to her, enjoying the shade of the tree. "You know, it's okay if you're not good at something. The thing is to look at the bright side, and to…smile." Sonic said, looking up at the birds, soaring through the air like arrows. Miku looked over at him, smiling. "Yeah, but…-"she then stop smiling. "But what?" Sonic asked, looking a bit confused. But Miku's reply was interrupted when the ground started to rumble and shake. Above them, was a huge ship, with a familiar logo on it. " !" Sonic yelled, standing up. Eggman's laugh ran through the speakers of the ship. "I've caught everyone unexpected, haven't I?" Eggman said, through the speakers. "Just what are you up to this time Eggman?!" Amy yelled, clenching her fist. All of a sudden, dozens of swatbots dropped from the egg ship, all attacking Sonic and his friends. "Miku stay back!" Sonic yelled, homing attacking the swatbots. Miku backed into the tree, watching Sonic and his friends battle the army of robots. Before she knew it, Sonic was down. "You didn't think you could take on my new and improved swatbots, did you?!" Eggman asked. All of the robots then grabbed Sonic by his arms. "Hey, let him go!" Miku yelled. She took out her leek and hit one of the robots on the head. But it did no damage, and both robots dropped Sonic and aimed their guns and Miku. She gasped, slowly backing away from them. The robots than ran up and seized Miku by the arms, causing her to scream. "Let me go!" she yelled, trying to break from the grips of the swatbots. They then flew into the air, Miku screaming and kicking trying to get free. "SONIC!" she screamed, tears starting to trail down her face as she then lost sight of the blue hedgehog, and now all she saw, was darkness….

Sonic slowly lifted himself off of the ground, breathing heavily. He shook his head and stood up. "What happened…?" he asked himself. He then looked around himself, and noticed something was missing. "Miku?!" he yelled. He dashed from one place to another, calling out her name and searching for her. Sonic then stopped, leaning on the side of a tree. "This isn't happening…" he thought. He then growled under his breath, setting off for Eggman's base. "Don't worry Miku, I'm coming…"

The smell of smoke and oil filled the air as Sonic arrived closer to Eggman's base. There were swatbots everywhere guarding the front entrance, and he knew if he was seen, it was over. Peeking around the corner of a trashcan, he examined where the swabots were walking. Then, he sped past all of them like the wind, no one noticing him. The entrance to the inside was open, so he quickly ran inside before anyone noticed him. "To easy." Sonic whispered to himself. He had gone through the same routine every time one of his friends were kidnapped, and he knew exactly where Eggman kept Miku. Running further down the hall, he found the door to Eggman's laboratory. He quietly cracked the door open, and inside, he could see Miku locked inside of a cell, lying motionlessly on the ground. "Miku!" he exclaimed. He busted through the door and ran to unlock the cell. When the cell door opened, Miku's head slightly tilted up. "Sonic?" she said, leaning upwards. "Come on, we have to get out of here!" he said, grabbing her hand and running off. All of a sudden, the alarms went of, and dozens of swatbots started to chase them. Miku and Sonic ran to the top of the stairs, where there was a huge window panel at the top. Sonic then picked up Miku bridal style and yelled, "Hold on!"

"Sonic, what are you-?!" but before she could finish, Sonic broke through the window and they were falling. Miku closed her eyes and wanted to scream, but she all of a sudden felt herself stop falling. Opening her eyes, she found herself sitting on the wing of an airplane along with Sonic, while Tails was flying. "Just on time Tails!" Sonic said, winking.


End file.
